iDanny
by HermyStar
Summary: Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley start a webshow called iDanny. ADOPTED BY AQUAMARINE MOONLIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

iDanny

by HermyStar

Inspired by Obiwan456

I hope you enjoy my brand new story!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny Fenton was sitting in the principal's office. The principal was reading some papers. She looked up, and gave Danny a look that made him gulp.

"So, Daniel?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am?" Danny quivered.

"Why did you put Mr. Lancer's head on a rhinoceros?" she asked, hiding an amused look on her face. Danny was speechless. Why in the world would Sam do that. Of course, she didn't know that he would take the blame for her, but still!

"Well?" the principal continued.

"I don't know," Danny sighed and continued to sulk. The principle curiously looked at him for a moment.

"Well, seeing as it's the first time you've done something of this nature, you don't get detention," she said, sounding businesslike. Danny jumped up.

"Really?" He questioned in surprise.

"But," she continued. "You have to record the auditions for the school talent show on Saturday." Danny grinned. That was all? He got off _really _easy.

"You may go," the principal said. Danny jumped up, and walked out the office as quickly as possible.

"Bye!" he shouted.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Danny, did you get detention?" Sam asked while Danny grabbed some books from his locker.

"No, but you put Mr. Lancer's face on a rhinoceros! Why would _anyone_ do that?" Danny asked, furious.

" He's been brainwashed by society, Danny! He tried to get me not to be so different!"

"Well Sam, I took the blame, so I got the punishment!" Danny nearly shouted, still angry

"What punishment? I thought you didn't get detention?"

" I _didn't_ get detention. I have to video tape the auditions for the school talent show! And you're going to do it with me!" Danny really did shout this time.

"I guess that's fair" Sam said.

"Now come on, we're going to be late for class," Danny grumbled, still a bit mad that he had to take the blame. A wisp of light blue breath seeped from his lips.

"Oh great. I got to go, Sam. See you later," he bid goodbye to her. He ran into the boys' bathroom and changed into Danny Phantom. He invisibly flew onto the school grounds. He soon saw the Box Ghost trying to steal a dumpster and all the boxes in it.

"BEWARE! And prepare to face your cubic and cardboard doom!" The Box Ghost exclaimed, trying to sound creepy.

"Ah man, do you ever give up?" Danny asked, incredulously. He quickly pulled the Fenton Thermos out of who-knows-where and sucked the Box Ghost up. He flew back into the bathroom and quickly changed back. He made it to class just on time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if characters are OOC. I'm trying to change their personalities a bit to fit the iCarly characters. Plus, don't get mad at the Lancer belly exaggeration. It's just that I wouldn't have them talk about pointy boobs because Danny's a guy. Hope you enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Saturday, Danny and Sam arrived in the school's auditorium. Danny had asked Tucker to let him borrow his video camera, and was expecting a simple camcorder. What he _wasn't _expecting was a full recording set up with laptops, cameras, and microphones, which was what Tucker supplied him with.

"Uh, Tucker, I wanted to record the auditions, _not_ a feature length film!" Danny said, shocked about the large set up.

"I know. I just thought that Mr. Lancer would like things in high quality," Tucker shrugged.

"Oh Danny, no need to be shocked. He just took the chance to let his super nerdiness shine through with the help of his little gadgets," Sam smirked.

"Hey! How dare you insult them!" Tucker shouted. "Don't worry, baby. She didn't mean that," Tucker whispered to the electronics, stroking them.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. Let's call in the first audition! That'll probably get your minds off of this," Danny said, breaking up the fight.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, I'll be performing a scene from a French play," said a bespectacled kid wearing a black hat. Danny and Sam looked at each other, fearful of a bad act.

"But, but, where did she go?" the kid said in a fake French accent. He then held a mustache on a stick below his nose and turned to face to the left..

" I don't know!" He took the mustache down and turned to face the right again.

"But when will she be back?" The boy switched sides each line and used the mustache when the second person had to speak.

"I don't know!"

"But where can I find her?"

"I tell you I do not know!" The kid smiled at Danny and Sam. "Thank you" he said as he walked off stage.

Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"What was that?!" Sam asked is disbelief.

"I don't know!" Danny grinned, mimicking the performer.

"But you must know!" Sam joined in.

"I don't know!"

"How could you not know!"

"I don't know!" The two laughed and laughed. Tucker grinned and pointed the camera at their mocking.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next!" Danny yelled. A girl walked on stage.

"I will play the trumpet," she said. Danny and Sam simultaneously groaned. "On a pogo stick!" she finished.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all grinned. The girl started hopping, and playing a tune really well. Sam and Danny stood up and clapped. When the girl left the stage, Tucker called out with a final

"Whoooooo!"

The girl turned slightly pink.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And I said 'I like da eggs" said a chubby kid in a horrible comedy routine. Danny and Sam burst into fake laughter as the boy walked off the stage, but as soon as he was gone:

"Ugh!!" the two groaned in unison.

"I can't believe we had to suffer through that!" Sam shouted in anger.

" I know! And did you see that kid? His gut was as big as Mr. Lancer!" Danny laughed.

" I'm surprised he doesn't hurt kids as he walks by!!" Sam joined in. Again, Tucker directed the camera at the two.

"No, kids would just bounce off!" Danny laughed.

Sam imitated this by holding her hands out in front of her to symbolize his belly then added sound effects.

"Boing! Boing! Boing! Oops, sorry kid!" Sam joked. The full trio was laughing by now.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Danny checked to see if Tucker put the auditions online. Instead of seeing bad act after bad act, he saw himself and Sam joking. Danny stared, eyes wide and mouth agape, for about 30 seconds. When he snapped out of it, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Her Danny!" a voice answered.

"TUCKER!!!"

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In case you wondered, Tucker knew it was Danny because of caller I.D.


	3. Author

AUTHOR"S NOTE:

I don't know where to go with this story. Any willing author can adopt it and continue if they PM me, but I don't feel the need to continue. Sorry, but I have other ideas. Bigger ones. I can't do this one.


	4. Accepted!

Aquamarine Moonlight I continuing iDanny. Her profile is here:

.net/u/1821776/Aquamarine_Moonlight

Thank you!!!!


End file.
